Payback
by DreamFire6
Summary: Many of you know my dear friend Bublekins1010. Well, this story is mostly about her. She drives me nuts when she tortures my favorite anime characters so I've decided to get back at her. Now, this didn't end up like I was expecting it, but hey. In this story, the characters she's tortured bring her into a weird place to give her a taste of her own medicine.


I sat up with a groan, my hand against my forehead. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. I was lying in a huge field; I couldn't see the end of it. How had I gotten here? I searched my mind. I had been sitting in my room with my older sister and friend playing Tales of Symphonia, then there was a blinding flash of light and everything went black. I tried not to panic. I'd be all right; I just had to find out where I was. I stood, my long skirt gathering around my legs. I looked around again, trying to find _someone_.

Grass rustled behind me. Then, a short, black figure burst out of the tall grass. It was a boy about my age. He was wearing all black and sported a black bob. His giant eyebrows lifted, making them look like a caterpillar resting on his brow. The boy burst into tears as soon as he saw my. Surprise jolted through me as I recognized the person standing before me.

"Rock Lee?" I asked. Lee stumbled foreword.

"Sarah!" he gripped my shoulders tightly. "You have to run! They're coming!"

"What?" I asked. "Who's coming? Where am I?" A loud howl split the air. A shiver ran up my spine at the sound.

"They've found you!" Lee cried in alarm. He pushed me back, making me stumble. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Confused, I just stared at the ninja. Lee looked back and saw that I hadn't moved. "GO!" he shouted.

The grass rustled and then, out pounced the Nine Tailed Fox. Lee stood his ground, ready to defend me. I yelped, spun around, and ran. I heard the sound of battle as the two warriors clashed.

I ran and ran, trying to find a place to hide. Grass rustled around me, announcing new arrivals. I swerved and felt fingers trail against my arm as it just barely missed me. I put on a burst of speed, trying to escape my captors. Another howl split the air. The sound of thudding paws reached my ears.

"We've got her now!" called a familiar voice. I ran as hard as she could, but I couldn't evade them. The Nine Tailed Fox sent its tails shooting after me. One of them touched the ground right before my foot did, tripping me. Another picked me up by my collar, preventing me from hitting the ground face-first. The Nine Tailed Fox skidded to a stop and set me on the ground.

"You are so lucky I'm such a nice person." I looked up and saw Kyo slide off the Fox's back. I gasped as more of my favorite characters emerged from the tall grass.

"Hello, Bublekins1010." Ino snarled, a sly grin on her face.

"You stole my weapons!" Tenten ranted.

"You paired Sasuke with that…that…FREAK!" Ino screamed.

"You don't look so good yourself, Ino." Sakura retorted, earning a glare from Ino.

"You turned me into a ferret!" Ed shouted. "_And_ you keep making fun of my height!"

"Well you are kinda small." Sasuke murmured. Ed turned on him.

"What are you saying? You calling me a pipsqueak? Small enough to be stomped on?" Ed demanded.

"Ed! Calm down, he didn't say anything like that." Al replied, putting his hands on Ed's shoulders as his older brother continued to grumble.

"You hit me in the head with a _frying pan_!" Kyo growled.

"You called me fat!" Choji growled.

"You've done a _number_ of things to me!" Naruto shouted. "_Including_ making me the son of one of our worst enemies!" the crowd of characters went silent for a moment. Then Mustang spoke up.

"Now that she's here, what are we going to do with her?"

"I say we give her a taste of her bloody own medicine." Ron growled. Yuki shook his head.

"Even though she's done a number of things to us, that wouldn't solve anything."

"Shut up you darn rat!" Kyo growled.

"Take your own advice, stupid cat." Yuki replied, continuing to stare at me. Kyo's face turned red with rage.

"Enough you two!" Hyuga growled, silencing both of them.

"I say we force her to erase all of her stories of us. Or else." Shino said, glaring at me from behind his sunglasses. I stared at him in horror. I worked hours upon hours on those stories. How could they expect me to just erase everything?

"I say we make her promise not to write anything bad about us anymore and let her go home." Hinata whispered. The others looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I told them, bringing the attention back to myself. "When I get inspirations I write them. And I love to mess with you guys. You should know that."

"Yes, but you are so evil to us!" Hermione said. The Nine Tailed Fox snorted in agreement.

"That's because you guys are fun to mess with." I replied. "And don't deny that you guys enjoy it to." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, then shut his mouth and put his hand on his chin.

"You know, it was pretty funny how mad Ino got when Sakura was paired with Sasuke." He said thoughtfully. Ino glared at him.

"And I love to make fun of Ed's height. It's one of the highlights of my job." Mustang added with a smile.

"If you don't cut that out, I'll knock that smile right off your face." Ed growled.

"See?" I said, standing. "You guys love messing with each other, so why can't I do it?"

"She has a point." Yuki said, looking around at the others.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kiba said, looking down at the dog in his arms.

"So what do we want to do now?" Kyo asked. "If we just let her go, she'll continue to torture us."

"But we can't hurt her." Lee said, stepping out of the grass. "I say we make an agreement with her."

"Agreement?" Hyuga asked.

"Yes." Hinata said, thinking quickly. "She can do things to us as long as we're a) in the mood for it and b) if it's ok with us. If not, then she doesn't write it and she'll sooner of later forget." I nodded.

"That would be good with me. I am evil, but I want to keep my friends as well."

"I say we put it to a vote." Sasuke said. Kyo nodded.

"Those who agree to the terms of the agreement raise your hand." Harry said. I raised my hand first. The majority of the others raised their hands as well.

"The majority have it." Mustang said.

"What? No freaking way!" Ino growled. "What is wrong with you guys? Burn her and her infernal writings!"

"Al?" Ed asked. Al nodded and picked Ino up and carried her away, screaming.

"Well, now that that's over." Naruto said. "How about we send you back."

"And could you please lay off the height jokes?" Ed begged. I thought for a moment.

"Slightly." I held my thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart. Ed groaned. I laughed.

"Just remember, if you don't keep your side of the deal, we'll bring you back and really do some damage." Hyuga cautioned.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied with a shiver. Hyuga nodded at the Nine Tailed Fox. I stared into his eyes and then everything went black.

I felt someone shake my shoulder roughly.

"Hey, short stuff. Wake up! What's up with you?" a voice said. I opened my eyes to find my sister and friend staring up at me.

"What?" I sat up.

"We were in the middle of a boss fight when you just fell asleep." My sister said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault." I replied, the events of the past half hour flooding back to me.

"You need to start going to bed earlier."

"Are you going to be ok? My friend asked. I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be just fine."


End file.
